Ascension Upgrades
Ascension Upgrades are bought with Ascension Points. There are 25 Ascension Upgrades available, requiring a total of 30,327 Ascension Points (reached at level ???, or lower with Fortress, Upgrade Lab, and Account upgrades). Ascension Upgrades can be reset 3 times in any upgrade at any time for free per 50 mins, then 6 hours then 24 hours. However, you can use AP to remove more costing 5 AP each time. Clix Regen= Replenish more Mana/Stamina. |-|Auto Damage= Increases your auto damage further. |-|Auto Speed= "Increases your auto speed further." Contrary to the description, this upgrade does not actually increase your auto attack rate by +x%. Rather, it reduces the delay between auto attacks (from the base value of 2 seconds) by x%. E.g. tier 2, +4% speed, reduces the attack delay to 96% of base. This reduction stacks additively with that provided by the speed upgrade purchasable with gold. |-|Auto Crit= Increases your auto critical damage further. |-|Click Damage= Increases your click damage further. |-|Click Speed= "Increases your click speed further." Contrary to the description, this upgrade does not actually increase your click attack rate by +x%. Rather, it reduces the cooldown between click attacks (from the base value of 2 seconds) by x%. E.g. tier 2, +10% speed, reduces the attack delay to 90% of base. This reduction stacks additively with that provided by the speed upgrade purchasable with gold. |-|Critical Click= Increases the click critical damage further. |-|Pet Speed= Increases the pet attack speed further. |-|Pet Damage= Increases the pet attack damage further. |-|Pet Training= Increases pet feed amount per Pet Training (NOT feeding). |-|XP Boost= Increases your XP Gains further. This upgrade stacks additively with most other sources of XP boost (Support bonus, Account upgrade, Altar bonus, Event Point bonus, Guild upgrade), but multiplicatively with the Party Boost Ascension upgrade. |-|Gold Boost= Increases your Gold Gains further. This upgrade stacks additively with most other sources of Gold boost (Support bonus, Account upgrade, Altar bonus, Event Point bonus, Guild upgrade, Gold Rate (the upgrade purchasable with gold), Inferno Level bonus), but multiplicatively with the Party Boost Ascension upgrade. |-|Party Boost= Increases your Party XP/Gold Gains further. Unlike most sources of XP and Gold boost, which stack additively with one another, this upgrade stacks multiplicatively. |-|Ability Cooldown= Reduces cooldown on abilities further. |-|Treasure Damage= Increases damage against treasures further. |-|Claim Boost= Increases your Chest Claim Gold Gains. |-|Woodcutting Damage= Increases your Woodcutting Damage. |-|Log Gains= Increases your log yield when Woodcutting. |-|Woodcutting NRG+= Increases your Woodcutting NRG Gains. |-|Mining NRG+= Increases your Mining NRG Gains. |-|Ship Damage (AI)= Increases Ship Arena Damage (verse AI). |-|Ship Health (AI)= Increases Max Ship Arena HP (verse AI). |-|Fish Quality= Increases Fishing Quality in fishing. |-|Mining Yield= Increases stone found in mining. |-|Card Drop Yield= Increases card drop amount. |-|Fish Net Capacity= Increases Fishing Energy (Nets) capacity. |-|Offline Fishing Simulation= Increases simulation rate of Fishing while offline. {| class="wikitable" style="width: 98%;" ! width="15%" |Level ! width="25%" |Cost (Ascension Points) ! width="45%" |Effect |- |1 |10 | +1% offline fishing simulation |- |2 |20 | +2% offline fishing simulation |- |3 |30 | +3% offline fishing simulation |- |4 |40 | +4% offline fishing simulation |- |5 |50 | +5% offline fishing simulation |- |6 |60 | +6% offline fishing simulation |- |7 |70 | +7% offline fishing simulation |- |8 |80 | +8% offline fishing simulation |- |9 |90 | +9% offline fishing simulation |- |10 |100 | +10% offline fishing simulation |- |Max Level |Max Level |Max Level Category:Upgrades